


Long Espresso

by KIASK



Series: Soft Boys [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Coffee shop! AU, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Oneshot, Strangers to Lovers, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIASK/pseuds/KIASK
Summary: The stereotypical one shot coffee-shop Day6 AU that you probably weren’t waiting for but here it is anyway.





	Long Espresso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenuviel1227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/gifts).



> This is different from my usual style… um but I really like it okay?
> 
> Also this is for Teenie, bc I love her and she's the one who dragged me into Day6 hell... (I was already here, but she pulled me in even more and now all we do is yell at e/o on twt about how talented and beautiful they are okay, thx)
> 
> Here’s [Brain's Totally Not Lame Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/desonawhim/playlist/1eDFP9AIueM3vqPnAikHBt) that he made for the shop.

The first time he sees him it’s a Wednesday afternoon. He’s tall and lanky with fluffy platinum blonde hair, gold rimmed glasses, and a smile comparable to the sun in the late afternoon, but Brian doesn’t take note of those details. Not the first time at least.

On a Wednesday afternoon he’s nothing more than a stranger, a straggler from the usual crowd of doctors, and lawyers, and students. Brian smiles at him as he approaches the counter. Not a genuine smile though, just his Late Afternoon And About To Clock Out After An Eight Hour Shift Customer Service Smile.

“Hi there!” Brian says as enthusiastically as possible.

He had recently been scolded by his supervisor for looking bored at work, _“Like you don’t even want to be here”._ Fake it till you make it _._

“Hey… uuuuuuuh,” the guy just stares at the chalkboard behind where Brian is standing, mouth hanging open as he struggles to make a decision. “Can I get uuuuuuh…. Coffee?”

“Medium roast okay?” He’s already got the cup in hand, ready to flip the handle on the pot and end this interaction as quickly as possible.

“... Sure. Yeah… for here please.” The guy fumbles with his wallet, digging for change.

Brian places the cup underneath the spout, flips the switch, and punches the order into the till in one smooth motion. To the untrained eye it would seem almost undetectable.

He slides the steaming cup across the counter and grins. Fake grins, at least. “That’ll be $2.10.”

The interaction is over just as quickly as it started. Just another number in the till, nothing special. Not yet at least. The stranger (customer, tall lanky guy with the pretty smile) sits down at a table a few feet away.

Brian forgets about him instantly and goes back to detail-cleaning the Elektra.

~*~

The second time goes by in a flash, just like the first time. This time it’s a Friday morning, and it’s busy. People are rushing to get in and out of the office for the day, anticipating the weekend, and being free from fluorescent lights, and the slightly too-cold air conditioning. He orders a coffee (“For here, please” “Room for dairy?” “Uh, no thanks”) handing Brian the change and having the cup thrust into his hand within an instant.

“I can help the next customer!” Brian calls out before offering a quick, “Enjoy the rest of your morning!” (“You too”) towards the coffee-drinker. He’s dripping in fake-enthusiasm, but anybody interacting with him for 30 seconds or less is none-the-wiser. He makes a mental note of the guy’s fluffy platinum hair and round glasses, but nothing else. Nothing special.

~*~

The third time the stranger comes in, Brian actually recognizes him. _Blondie. Glasses. A regular coffee for here._ He pours the coffee before he’s even at the counter, sliding it over and grinning.

Blondie smiles back at him, handing over $2.25. “Thanks man.”

Brian gives 15 cents back in change, which is immediately thrown into the little tip bowl in front of the register. Blondie is kind of cute when he smiles. It doesn’t look fake at all. He feels something tug at the corner of his lip.

It’s a Tuesday, just before the lunch rush.

~*~

Blondie comes more frequently. The fourth, fifth, and sixth time staying relatively the same as always. He’s a regular now.

The change clinks against the porcelain bowl in front of the register.

Wednesday, Thursday, Friday.

~*~

On Saturday Brian sits in his basement and strums aimlessly on his guitar. His roommate on the couch opposite to him.

“How’s work been?” Dowoon has soft features and a deep voice that doesn’t seem to match. He’s perfect.

Brian continues to pick away mindlessly. “It’s the same. Nothing special.”

“No coffee-shop love at first sight yet?”

He’s joking. Brian scoffs, “No.”

He says ‘no’ but he immediately thinks of Blondie. No distinct features actually come to mind. It’s a thought as fleeting as their regular exchange.

( _“Regular for here?” “You’ve got it” “Cheers” *clink*)_

~*~

Monday morning comes and it’s the same as always. Almost the same as always.

The rain falls heavy outside. The cafe is completely empty. Sungjin is pacing around, cleaning every surface twice.

“Where is everyone today?”

“Maybe it’s, I dunno… the fact that the weather is shit today?” Brian fiddles with his phone, finding the perfect song for the mood.

 

_Oh Necromancer_

_put a spell on me_

_with kisses so sweet,_

_they rub my teeth_

 

Brian hums along as he adjust the pour time on the Elektra. Poor girl is getting old.

He wonders if any of his favourite regulars will show up (He wonders if Blondie will show up).

 

_Oh girl won’t you meet me in the city_

_the street lights and corner store signs make you look so pretty_

_but when will you just be with me_

_I’m so infatuated, I’d swim across the sea_

 

The door chimes and Brian looks up. Wonpil walks in, wet boots tracking small puddles through the entrance. He splashes Sungjin with the water from his umbrella, receiving a soft glare.

“What soups do you have today? Dowoon isn’t feeling well.”

Wonpil is a good boyfriend.

“Wicked Thai and Tomato Basil.” Brian brushes loose grinds off of the counter without looking up.

“I’ll take one of each then… and an Americano?”

Sunjin gets the soups ready, Brian pours the perfect espresso to hot water ratio into a to-go cup.

“Thanks man. I’ll see you at the house?”

“Mhmm” Brian nods and smiles. Soft.

Wonpil leaves just as quickly as he came. The bell chimes and isn’t heard again for at least an hour.

Monday is so slow.

Brian feels unfulfilled by the time his shift ends. Something was missing today.

~*~

The rain continues for two days after that. Blondie comes in on the second day (Wednesday). The cafe is still empty. Business is slow when it rains. City people hate weather.

He approaches the counter, Brian pours the coffee.

“I missed you these last two days.” He chuckles, Blondie’s cheeks turn pink. Brian thinks he’s cute, but it’s nothing special.

“Oh… I was out of town and the rain held me up so…” He holds out $2.25 towards Brian.

Brian waves his hand dismissively.

“It’s on me today,” He real-smiles at the boy. Sungjin gives him the side-eye from the corner. “Welcome back.”

Blondie chuckles nervously (Is it nerves?) and thanks the barista. There’s the distinct sound of change hitting the rim of the porcelain bowl.

“Oh wow. Thank you…” He sits at his usual spot a few feet away.

Brian’s heart flutters. But it’s nothing special.

Take My Breath Away by Berlin plays softly in the background.

~*~

Thursday morning comes along with the Sun. The cafe is instantly brought back to life and it’s more exhausting than Brian wants to admit. He misses the quiet that came with the rain and being able to hear the music that he so carefully chose to play.

Blondie is already sitting at his usual spot, laughing into his phone (“Thanks for the coffee yesterday” “You’re welcome”).

“What are you smiling about?” Sungjin wipes the counter next to where Brian stands, speaking low so as not to be heard.

“Doesn’t matter. In a good mood I guess. What’s it to you?”

Sungjin smirks but says nothing. He’s not blind. He sees where Brian’s gaze falls whenever they have a moment to catch their breath.

~*~

“My name is Jae…” Blondie (No, Jae) smiles and it’s bright. Almost too bright for a Friday afternoon after a long shift. Brian’s heart still skips a beat as he slides the steaming cup across the counter.

“Oh… I’m Brian.” Brian’s cheeks are hot. A fever maybe? (Did he catch whatever Dowoon had?)

“Uh… so this might be a little out of the blue but I’m playing a show tonight at Teenie’s (It’s just around the corner from Brian and Dowoon’s apartment. A cute bar with neon lights and prettily upholstered chairs) and I think you would like it. I dunno I’m basing it on the music you play… it might not even be your music…” He rambles a bit (A lot). It’s charming.

Brian feels the pull of a smile on his lips. “Yeah. I think I would like that.” (He likes my playlist?)

Blondie (It’s Jae) lets out a sigh (Is he nervous?). “It’s an acoustic set, nothing special. It will be cool though, and you seem cool. I mean, I don’t know you but you know what I mean?” He rambles.

“What time should I be there?”

“My set starts at 9… no cover, just tell them you know me.”

“Jae?”

“Yeah?”

“Just making sure I got it right.”

Jae looks down at the cup in his hands and smiles into it. He looks relieved (Was it nerves?).

“I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah… yeah you will.” Brian decides that he’ll go. He wants to go. Maybe he’ll ask Wonpil and Dowoon to come. Maybe he’ll go alone (He goes alone).

There’s the familiar clink of change in the porcelain bowl. 

***

Brian walks up to the table where two exceptionally pretty girls are taking cover. They giggle when they see him. Does he know them? Customers maybe?

“Uhh hi. Has Jae gone on yet?” He asks them but he already knows the answer (“My set starts at 9” “Should I get there early?” “It doesn’t matter… I’ll be on for a while” He rambles).

“Oh! You must be Brian, he’s just about to start,” the girl with the bangs and the long wavy hair reaches for Brian’s wrist and stamps it. The ink bleeds out so the design is hard to distinguish. “Just head on in! He’ll be so happy to see you.” (Happy?)

Brian nods, walking through the beaded curtain that leads to the stage area. It’s small and intimate, everyone in the room is cast in the glow of the blue and pink neon lights. There’s the distinct smell of beer and something else (Sandalwood).

He heads towards the bar (“A pint” “That’ll be $4” “Cheers” He leaves $5). The first sip is enough to take the edge off (Is he nervous? Why is he nervous? It’s not like it’s anything special).

The first few notes of a familiar song fill the room. Brian looks towards the small stage in the corner where the tall lanky boy with the platinum hair and the gold rimmed glasses stands. He strums his guitar expertly and taps the pedal at his feet to create a loop as he adds more layers to the melody.

 

_Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lover’s game_

 

Brian nearly chokes on his beer. His cheeks are hot and he feels self conscious when Jae looks up from the mic and stares directly at him.

 

_Take my breath away._

 

He took his breath away. From the melody ringing through the loudspeakers to the way his voice wraps around it. Brian is completely breathless for this stranger (Jae, Blondie, the boy with a smile comparable to the late afternoon sun).

He forgets his drink and instead soaks up Jae’s set (They should play together). When it’s done Jae sets his guitar on a stand in the farthest corner. He steps down and approaches Brian while his friends surround him in praise.

He’s wearing a thick oversized crewneck sweater, swimming yet filling it out. Brian wonders what it might feel like to get lost in there. He quickly downs the rest of his pint.

“Hey! Brian, thanks so much for coming out tonight!” He slaps his shoulder lightly and lets it linger before removing his hand.

“You’re incredible. I’m sad I didn’t know about you sooner.”

“Aw hey, that’s really sweet of you man. I’m always trying to improve… I only recently started doing shows here.”

“That’s cool.”

They get drinks, they chat. Brian feels warm (From the drink?).

It was definitely the beginning of something.

Something to break up the monotony of his routine (Is it something special?).

~*~

Weeks go by. The season changes. It’s chilly out now, and the cafe is quiet again.

Almost quiet again.

Jae walks up to the counter. Brian pours the coffee. Their exchange is the same as usual but different. After 30 minutes Brian punches out his timecard and sits opposite Jae at his usual spot.

“I was thinking that we could add another verse here,” Jae points to the lines in the small notebook that he’s started bringing.

“What about changing the order of this one with _this_ one.” Brian’s finger brushes Jae’s. They both turn a slight pink. Neither of them say anything about it though (Pretend it’s nothing special).

It’s a Wednesday afternoon.

~*~

They spend most of their evenings together. Singing, playing video games, watching movies.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a boyfriend.” Wonpil teases, setting three plates down for himself, Brian, and Dowoon. He always comes over and cooks on Friday. It’s date night (plus Brian).

“It’s not like that.”

Brian smiles anyway though, because his heart flutters. It’s a reaction that he has no control over.

The food tastes extra sweet.

~*~

The first time they kiss is outside of Teenie’s on a cold Friday night.

They played their first real show together, and it was electric. They filled their mouths with words that were their own and others that weren’t ( _Everything about you from your smile to how you spell your name is absolutely perfect, and I swear I’ve never felt the same)._

Jae pulls Brian outside to get some air, still high from their set. His face is frozen in a smile and he’s laughing and Brian is pretty sure that he loves him.

His hand reaches out towards him, to caress, hold, anything.

Jae leans forward, the brim of his hat tipping up slightly from the contact it has with the top of Brian’s head.

They melt into each other.

“Hi”

“Hello”

Snow is falling around them, glistening in the neon light cast by the sign above the door.

Everything is quiet save for the beating of two hearts.

~*~

The last time Brian saw Jae they were entangled within the sheets of his twin size bed. All limbs and cut-off circulation. Jae plays with the short hair on the back of Brian’s head and tickles his chin with his long eyelashes and presses soft _iloveyous_ into his neck and it feels so nice (so nice).

It’s slightly too warm but Brian pulls him in tighter.

That was a Sunday morning.

~*~

Today exactly 365 days have passed since the tall lanky boy with the fluffy platinum hair, gold rimmed glasses, and a smile comparable to the sun in the late afternoon walked in.

It’s a Thursday afternoon.

“The usual please.”

Brian leans over the counter and presses his lips to the soft lips of the boy he loves. Jae tastes sweet, like vanilla and sugar with just the lingering hint of fresh coffee. He’s grown to love the taste of Jae.

365 days of the same thing. Week after week, month after month. Monotonous but happy. The only difference is now there’s love.

It’s definitely special.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on [twt](https://twitter.com/kiaskonawhim)
> 
> Drop a dime in the [tip bowl](https://ko-fi.com/J3J66Z3M) here ♡


End file.
